Smurfelli Clan (The Devereaux Story)
The Smurfelli clan 'is a family of Smurfs who appear in season 2 of ''Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. '' Background Information The Smurfelli clan was a group of Smurfs who bore different cheek emblems depending on their key character traits. Over the years, many after the Purple War ended, they started to become extinct to the forest. However, Olivier and his family still remained, hiding from anyone who would use their powers for the side of evil. In "Why Cry?", Olivier explained to Eska that there was another emblem holder that bore Orange Spades. The holder had the power to break the most stubborn of rocks and rises above the other Smurfelli members. In the mini-story, Origins of the Orange Spades, Olivier stated that the first Orange Spaded user used the powers for evil, and that they've been trying not to get it, or else they would be corrupted too. In "The Secret Life of Astrid" He also stated that a Smurfelli may get the Orange spades if that member portrays their key emotion the most, though it has not been possible yet. In "The Nut Gatherer", it is revealed that if one holder unlocks his key emotion, and he shares it with another Smurfelli member, their powers will be combined. It is revealed in "Garmageddon" that there is a peace incantation that all the members of the Smurfelli clan must recite in order to fuse into the ultimate Super Smurfelli Spirit, a being stronger than the most powerful villain that it could shoot one beam into the sky and bring peace to the dimension. History behind the Emblems Each Smurf of this clan bore a cheek emblem of different color and shape. Usually, a young Smurfling who portrays a key character trait will possess the cheek emblems based on the trait. If the Smurf portrays this trait strongly when older, they could contain great power. When all powers are combined, it is strong enough to wipe out even the toughest of enemies. Cheek emblems can also glow, but only in the two certain situations. They only glow if the Smurf uses his or her powers, or he or she has found their true love and bonds with them. Cheek emblems will not glow if the Smurf kisses someone that is truly not for them. The Orange spades are the most powerful, but the first user used them for his own purposes and his powers were taken away from him. A current user may be alive, but no one knows who it is yet. Known Surviving Members * 'Olivier Smurfelli - The current leader and father of the clan. His key emotion is leadership. * Axel Smurfelli - Olivier's stoic eldest son and child who portrays courage and sterness with a no-nonsense attitude. He bears dark red crescent moon emblems. His key emotion is nobility. * Astrid Smurfelli - Olivier's eldest daughter who's tough as nails and aggressive to enemies. She bears marigold lighting bolt emblems. Her key emotion is compassion. * Charming Smurfelli - Olivier's son whose mannerisms are like a charming prince Smurf. He bears violet four-point sparkle cheek emblems. His key emotion is selflessness. * Allura Smurfelli - Olivier's beautiful daughter whose looks match her seductive and girlish attitude. She bears pink heart cheek emblems. Her key emotion is true beauty. * Dante Smurfelli - Olivier's shy son who's socially awkward and romantic at the same time. He bears icy blue cross heart emblems. His key emotion is care. * Wilt Smurfelli - Olivier's goody-two shoes son who likes helping and who unnecessarily says "I'm sorry" at the beginning of his sentences. He bears yellow teardrop cheek emblems. His key emotion is hope. * Juliet Smurfelli - Olivier's clumsy daughter who first discovered Clumsy and fell in love with him. She bears periwinkle flower cheek emblems. Her key emotion is confidence. * Clover Smurfelli - Olivier's bubbly daughter who's a bit screw loose and often in her own head. She bears cyan clover cheek emblems. Her key emotion is strength. * Echo Smurfelli - Olivier's youngest son who likes making friends and magic. He bears neon green star cheek emblems. His key emotion is perseverance. * Aisa Smurfelli - Olivier's youngest daughter and child who is very shy and reserved. She bears purple amethyst butterfly cheek emblems. Her key emotion is sympathy. Category:Subgroups Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Families Category:Males Category:Females